Waiting on the World to Change
by justathought47
Summary: Jackson Avery and April Kepner are married and expecting their first child. Things go horribly wrong for the baby and April during her eighth month. Japril


**Hello everyone. Here is a little something to hold us over until our story starts. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. Please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors. Happy reading. I will update regularly.**

Jackson, Callie, Alex and Meredith headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch before proceeding with a vote on Maggie and Bailey's proposal to reopen the genome lab. It had been a grueling board meeting discussing the pros and cons and they all needed a break.

Arizona had a toddler in intensive care that she needed Derek to consult on, so they agreed they would meet back up with the rest of the members in an hour for the final vote.

Jackson texted April before he left the boardroom that he was heading to the cafeteria. She quickly texted back that her lunch had just been delivered to the ER and she was on her way.

After the four attending's selected and paid for their food, they all migrated to the table Jo Wilson, Alex's girlfriend and third year resident, was occupying alone.

Alex plopped down next to Jo with Callie to his right, Meredith and Jackson sat across from the trio leaving an open seat between them for April.

Everyone began quietly eating. They were weary from the battle over whether to resurrect the genome program. Arizona, Jackson and Alex were strongly against funding the lab while Derek, Callie and Richard were in favor of the project. That left Meredith with the deciding vote.

It didn't take long for Alex to scarf down his hamburger before anyone barely took a bite of their food.

"Hey guys," April greeted merrily as she sat in the chair between Jackson and Meredith that he had pulled out for her.

April kissed Jackson's cheek before turning to her lunch.

"Anybody want some?" she offered before opening the lid of her pizza box.

Callie, Meredith and Jo had all witnessed the kind of cravings April was having since entering her eighth month so they knew better than to accept any offering of whatever concoction she had in the box. Each politely declined.

Alex on the other hand was about to be schooled in hormonal delicacies.

"I'll take a slice", Alex replied as he handed her his empty plate. He was to preoccupied scrolling through his phone checking out baseball scores so he missed everyone's shocked expression.

"I'll be over around six," Alex grumbled to Jackson as he continued to look down at his phone. Alex had lost, more accurately had been swindled, into helping Jackson finish painting the nursery over a basketball bet. "Damn Miami Heat went down in five," he groaned.

After that bit of enthusiasm, Jackson was eager to see what April was eating today. He and Meredith shared a knowing look as April opened the lid. They could barely contain their laughter as April happily portioned off a slice of what looked to be pepperoni pizza smothered in anchovies, black olives with pineapple chunks and red pepper flakes.

Alex accepted the plate without looking at its contents. Peripherally grabbing the slice he took a big bite that threw his taste buds into a tailspin. Jo knowingly had a napkin at the ready as Alex coughed and spewed the food out of his mouth.

"What the hell are you eating," Alex huffed as he reached for his water bottle.

Everyone broke out into laughter except Alex and April who were in the middle of a stare down.

April simply raised one eyebrow, "food you ignoramus."

"That ain't food, that's an abomination. What did pizza ever do to you?"

Alex glared at Jackson, "What are you laughing about? Your the one that's got to kiss her after she eats that mess," he reminded while scrunching his nose as though he just got a whiff of a skunk spray.

"That is true," Jackson replied amused at how horrified he was by April's cravings. "I'm going to kiss her during too," and he leaned over and softly pecked his wife's lips.

"I'm outta here. I gotta go wash out my mouth," he complained. "And for record, that nasty bite cost you buying the beer and pizza tonight. And none of those Rosemary's Baby toppings that she is feeding the Avery heir. Normal people pizza with normal people toppings. Got it."

Everybody looked to April who was giggling as she took another bite of pizza as she watched Alex stormed away.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

After only one hour of painting they had nearly finished the entire room when, as luck would have it, they ran out of paint.

They all piled into Jackson's new Mercedes sedan to go to the hardware store. April and Jo decided to tag along with the guys as April wanted to pick out different knobs for the changing table drawers. She absolutely hated the silver fixtures that came with the set. Jo agreed they were indeed quite ugly.

After selecting shiny brass knobs and having another gallon of paint mixed they went to the counter to check out. It was then that Jackson reached for his wallet and realized he left it at home when he changed.

"I'll go get my purse from the car," April said to Jackson and the clerk as she returned to the rack a decorating magazine she had been flipping through.

"No, I will go get it," Jackson rubbed her baby bump and was rewarded with a firm kick. He smiled and gave April a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

As Jackson walked toward the front of the store he heard Jo trying to convince Alex to purchase a patio set that she had fallen in love with.

"We done here?" Alex grumbled to Jackson when he neared them at the front entrance.

"Oh shut up Alex," Jo cut him off. "You know this set would be perfect for the house."

"Women. Are they all born with a damn shopping gene," he rolled his eyes at Jackson. "I should be glad Bailey got her genome lab back. Maybe she can find me something to fix hers," Alex sarcastically remarked while pointing his thumb hitch hiker style at his girlfriend.

That earned him a narrowed eye glare from Jo.

Jackson grinned at Jo's reaction, "Almost, I just need to run out to the car for April's purse."

"Well hurry before she spots anything else she likes."

Jackson was just shutting the car door when he was approached by two police officers.

"What are you doing," one of the officers demanded forcefully of Jackson.

"Getting my wife's purse. We are buying some things from the hardware store," Jackson answered right before the other officer pushed him up against the car.

"Yeah, right. Drop it," the cop scoffed arrogantly.

Jackson complied setting April's purse on the roof of the car but continued. "Really. You can go into the store and ask. My wife is at the counter waiting for me."

"Let's see some ID," the cop who had shoved him demanded.

Jackson knew this routine. He hadn't experienced it in years, but some things don't change unfortunately.

"I know you aren't going to believe this but I left my wallet at home, that's why I came out to get my wife's purse."

"Turn around," the cop told Jackson as he pushed him around and shoved him against the car.

April, who had wondered what was taking Jackson so long, walked out the front door of the store only to see him being confronted by the police.

"What's going on?" She panicked. "What are you doing to my husband."

April approached the situation to quickly and the cop pushed her slightly to keep her back. She lost her footing and fell over the curb, into the street and right on her stomach.

"April," Jackson yelled as he shouldered himself free from the officer and ran to her side.

Jo and Alex had just walked out of the store when they saw April being pushed causing her to tumble.

They ran into the mix as the cops were stunned by the sudden change of events.

"Call for an ambulance you morons," Alex yelled as he and Jackson reached April.

"I think I am ok," April said as she grabbed Jackson's hand.

Jackson didn't know he could ever feel so much fear and helplessness. Watching her fall was like pulling his soul from his body.

"I'm just shaken I think. Give me a minute," she said as tears started running down her face.

She felt it, almost the instant she tried to turn over. A sharp slicing pain across her stomach and a gush of fluid from her vagina.

"Oh God. Noooo," she screamed clutching her abdomen.


End file.
